Not My Cup of Tea
by CSM
Summary: They are both ecstatic about the pregnancy, it's the lack of coffee that Kate isn't too fond of


**Title:** Not My Cup of Tea

**Author:** CSM

**Summary:** They are both ecstatic about the pregnancy, it's the lack of coffee that Kate isn't too fond of.

**AN: Prompt from tumblr was just the word Tea :) cute little fluff piece**

* * *

**Not My Cup of Tea**

* * *

She is slouching in her seat, her arms folded across her chest as she looks at the offended white cup with disdain. The disdain she usually only reserves for the common criminal in the interrogation room. He's biting his lip, hiding his smile the best way that he can. He wants to comment but he does not want to be on the receiving end of that look, the coffee cup can handle it, he can't.

It's been a battle of wills the past 5 minutes, ever since he placed the all to familiar white cup in front of her, the only difference is that the steaming cup does not contain what she truly wants. The steam coming from the small hole at the top of the cup enticingly calling out to her, but his wife is nothing, if not stubborn.

She remains stoic, glaring at the inanimate object, almost as if she's mentally willing it to suddenly change into what she truly wants. Okay, the last part was more his imagination, because Beckett would never entertain the possibility. But, the way she narrows her eyes at the green tab of paper that is swinging freely from the white string; has him convinced that she's hoping it would just disappear along with the contents in her cup and be replaced with her coffee.

"Why don't you just taste it?" Castle offers, holding up his own coffee cup to his face, almost as if the coffee cup will be able to take the brunt of her wrath.

The glare he receives has him scooting back in his chair a little bit, just shy of 8 weeks pregnant and there isn't any remote changes with Kate's body, with the exception of her mood that is. They've known all of 7 days and the shock of it is slowly wearing off and with that Kate's mood has increasingly declined. Castle suspects its more to do with the coffee withdrawal than the actual pregnancy itself. Not that he would _ever_ voice that opinion. They are both ecstatic about the pregnancy, it's the lack of coffee that Kate isn't too fond of.

"I don't see why I can't have half a cup." Kate grumbles, still eyeing the coffee cup with contempt. One person should not have _that_ much emotion directed at an inanimate object. "The doctor said once a week, would not be a problem."

"Yes, and you already had your week's quota." Castle points out calmly. He bites back a smile at her look of utter disbelief.

"But it's only Wednesday!" Kate all but whines.

"I know."

"For the record, if you're going to feed me tea, the least you can do is not put it in my coffee cup." Kate grumbles as she places the offended item closer to his side of her desk, "It's deceiving."

"Those are the cups the coffee shop puts them in. "Castle says with a laugh, but then holds up both his hands in defence, "How about I get you some juice?"

"Thank you," Kate says shortly, almost as though she's been waiting for him to get her the juice ages ago.

He nods and quickly slips out of his chair. He barely has taken two steps towards the break room, when the sound of gagging as him halting in his tracks.

He spins around just in time to see Kate holding _his_ coffee cup, her white shirt and papers splattered with the dark liquid. "What the hell is this, Castle?"

"It's black tea." Castle says, this time not hiding his smug grin, "I can't believe you tried to steal my coffee behind my back."

"You hate tea." Kate says in disbelief as she gulps down some water, pointedly ignoring his accusation.

Castle shrugs sheepishly, "I didn't think it would be fair for me to have, when you can't have."

He shrugs sheepishly as her shoulders sag, her entire demeanour softening at his confession. His eyes widen slightly when he sees her eyes begin to glaze over with tears.

"Castle, that's so sweet." She says her voice breaking slightly. She then growls suddenly and pinches the bridge of her nose, "Damn it."

Castle gapes at her, unsure if he should comfort her or stay within a safe distance from her. She glares at him, as she picks up her coffee cup, "I'm not crying."

"I didn't say anything." Castle promises as he cautiously slides into his seat, still looking at her warily.

"Well, you were not saying it very loudly." Kate grunts as she tentatively takes a sip of her tea, "What is this?"

"Vanilla nut tea." Castle says grinning proudly. If she wouldn't have slapped him, he would have fist pumped in victory as she took another sip, "All the vanilla-ly goodness…"

"Minus the caffeine." Kate quips, but then sighs at his crestfallen expression, "I'm sorry. It's not as bad as I expected."

Castle grins as he takes a sip of his own tea but then gags, spitting out all onto his lap. He looks up at Kate who is laughing behind her own cup, her eyes twinkling with merit.

"I guess I can cross black tea off my list." Castle says gagging again as he accepts the napkins from Kate's outstretched hand.

"It's going to be a _long_ 9 months." Kate says with a sigh as looks at her empty blue NYPD cup forlornly.

"Don't worry, one look at little Cosmo's face and it will all be worth it."

"Castle, we are not calling our kid Cosmo."

"But…"

"No."


End file.
